The Notebook
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Puck was trying to be a better student, a better person. All he wanted that Friday was to borrow Hummel's notes for chemistry class, he hadn't expected to find what he did in the notebook. He might have to borrow more of Hummel's notes. Slash.


_This prompt was found on the Puckurt Community prompt whatsit._

_I can't seem to stop the givesmehope bunnies. "I wrote a love story about he and I, and one day he asked to borrow my Chemistry Notes. I accidentally gave him the love story. The next day he gave me the notebook back, with a sticky note on it."I'm in love with you too."_

_I may have deviated from the prompt slightly but the main elements are still there, and this in no way reflects the movie of the same name._

_Oh and if anyone's noticed, this is fic number 100 for me! So hopefully there will be another hundred! _=D_  
_

**

* * *

The Notebook**

Kurt was exhausted, there was really n other word for it, as he stood with his head in his locker, about a heartbeat away from actually being asleep on his feet.

'Hey Hummel?'

Kurt's head snapped back and he banged his elbow against his locker door.

'You okay?' a concerned Noah Puckerman asked, as Kurt rubbed is elbow, cursing softly. 'I didn't mean to startle you.'

Kurt glared at the bigger teen but it didn't have quite the power it normally would have when he yawned, loudly.

'What do you want?' he asked, stuffing his notebooks that he'd need for the week end into his bag haphazardly.

Puck looked slightly nervous, which was odd, because Puck was never nervous, at least not that Kurt new about.

'Two things actually,' he admitted, looking mildly sheepish. 'I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. There was no reason for me to do all of that stuff to you and you are pretty cool.' Puck paused, watching Kurt expectantly.

'Uh, thanks?' he offered, not quite sure what Puck was looking for. He just wanted to go home and eat something so he could finally just sleep for however long his body needed to.

'I was wondering if I could borrow you're chem. notes? I missed it this morning because I had to bring my sister to the doctors, and I know you're, like, top of the class, well most classes and...''

His rant/babble/worship of Kurt was cut off when Kurt slapped a notebook against Puck's chest.

'Just bring it back in one piece,' Kurt requested before yawning again. He probably should have thought more about lending Puck his notes, because he didn't remember ever seeing Puck in his chemistry class. Ever. So either Kurt was hallucinating, or dreaming, or quite possible both. It was that, or Puck really was trying to be a better student.

Puck looked up from the blue, spiral bound notebook against his chest, his confusion melting into concern.

'Are you okay?' he asked again.

'Nothing a peaceful weekend won't cure,' Kurt replied, rubbing his eyes adorably. Kurt ignored that thought.

'I'll get this back to you on Monday,' he offered before turning to leave, dropping his arm over Santana's shoulder as she and Brittany emerged from the bathroom.

He glared at their backs as Brittany giggled and Santana practically plastered herself to his side.

Slamming his locker shut, he followed them out because he was too tired to do anything else.

Once home, and wasn't Kurt amazed that he hadn't fallen asleep at the wheel or driven into a tree, he struggled to stay awake through dinner with Carole, Finn and his own dad before collapsing onto the couch to watch whatever idiot movie Finn had picked out. Only he never made it past the opening credits.

When Kurt found consciousness again he was still on the couch but the sun was too bright and Finn was playing some idiot game with the sound low. That wasn't a good sign. Finn usually slept till about noon-thirty on Saturdays.

He groaned and Finn paused the game, 'you are still alive,' he grinned.

Once again Kurt's usual deadly glare was defeated by a yawn and his hair which was standing straight up on one side and plastered to his head on the other side.

'Morning sweetie,' Carole kissed the top of his dishevelled head as she passed them both on her way to the kitchen.

'Coffee?' he asked weakly, as he fumbled his way out of his blankets.

Carole chuckled softly, 'I've just put on another pot.'

He growled at Finn how was laughing at him, even as he saved Kurt from face-planting into the floor because his foot was still trapped in the blankets tentacles.

'Easy tiger, I'm only trying to help,' Finn offered, knowing that Kurt was about as friendly as a rabid squirrel before he had any caffeine in the morning.

Kurt left Finn to his video games as he followed Carole and the delicious aroma of coffee into the kitchen.

Taking his second cup of coffee, Kurt locked himself into his bathroom because he was _still_ in yesterday's clothes, ew, and he hadn't moisturized since yesterday morning and his cheeks were beginning to feel a little tight.

When he settled at his vanity table about an hour later, having soaked, showered and generally pampered himself after his inhuman week, he felt much more human again.

Deciding to forgo clothing for the time being since he wasn't going anywhere and no one was coming to see him, he settled on his bed with his laptop to reply to his email.

As he was replying to a particularly uplifting review of a story he'd posted months ago, his phone rang. Unsurprisingly, it was Mercedes. She would have come over but she was stuck babysitting some younger cousins since the adults had gone out for the day.

Tucking the phone into the crook of his shoulder, he continued typing as he chatted with his best girl friend.

'So have you decided on a fandom?' she asked before yelling at "Joshua" who was apparently jumping on the furniture.

'I think it's going to be Harlie. I'll have to change a few things, but I think it'll work.'

'Harlie?' the sound of three screaming 8 year olds was suddenly cut into two-thirds.

'Did you kill one of them?' Kurt asked, suddenly worried. He may not like the triplets that were Mercedes cousins, but he certainly didn't think they warranted being murdered.

Mercedes burst into laughter, 'no, he went to the bathroom.'

The volume when up again and Kurt winced as Mercedes started yelling at them, 'you will sit down, shut up and play your stupid games at a reasonable level until everyone gets back. Until then the only thing I want to hear from you is that you're tired, you're hungry or you have to pee, am I clear?' Kurt could only imagine the glare that the diva was sporting to quell the three rambunctious boys.

'Yes ma'am,' he heard them chorus before Mercedes came back to the phone.

'Sorry about that boo, it had to be done,' she offered.

'It's Harry and Charlie,' he replied, 'I was thinking of making Charlie a teacher.'

'Why not leave them as original characters? I mean you got that whole werewolf/unicorn thing going on.'

Kurt sighed he could but, 'I don't know Cedes, I just... I should do my homework.'

Somehow Kurt could hear Mercedes nod, 'I should go. Those boys are just too quiet.'

'Good luck,' he offered, causing her to laugh.

'Thanks, I'll need it.'

He tried to focus on his homework, he really did, and he managed to get his French (they were _still_ conjugating verbs), English (a 1500 word, third person narrative was easy for someone who wrote compulsively) and the questionnaire for history class done but his mind wasn't really into it.

His mind kept drifting back to the story he'd plotted in chemistry class that week. A werewolf, Noah, and werebear (or a unicorn, he hadn't decided), Kurt, love story, with male pregnancy. He knew it would probably never happen but he could dream, couldn't he?

Before he could lament over his work he Carole called him up for dinner. He glanced at the clock by his bed and was surprised to find that it was just past 6.

Burt and Carole were going out to the movies and Finn had invited Rachel over. Kurt opted to hide in his room. He liked Rachel, sometimes, but lately she was just too... sickening as she fawned over Finn. Besides he really didn't want to be the third wheel.

So he settled himself on his bed with his laptop and spent the night annihilating the undead and several useless players online in Diablo 2. While everyone else he knew was eager to play World of Warcraft, he had been eagerly awaiting news about Diablo 3.

It was sometime the next afternoon, just before one that found Mercedes standing at the bottom of the stairs looking around Kurt's room slightly horrified.

'Kurt, baby?' she asked, unable to find her friend anywhere in the mess.

Clothes suddenly came flying out of the closet and she gingerly made her way over.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO. No. No. NO!' The litany never stopped as Mercedes ducked a shoe.

Mercedes had to pull Kurt out of his closet. He looked around at the intrusion with a look of maniacal fear.

'What's wrong?' she demanded, shoving him onto the couch.

Kurt looked like he was going to bolt, or start tearing the couch apart, 'I can't find it.'

Mercedes had a sinking feeling that she knew what Kurt couldn't find, but had to ask anyway, 'can't find what?'

A single tear spilled from his eye, 'he's going to kill me. I'm surprised he hasn't already. I mean Kurt and Noah are obviously in love and have lots of gay sex and are both guys and they're in love and it's forbidden, because well, one's a bear and one's a wolf and he is so going to kill me!'

'He's not going to kill you,' Mercedes tried to sooth him.

'I knew it was a bad idea to name them Kurt and Noah. He'll know how I feel about him, because there's no way he won't. Even _Finn_ would figure it out!'

'Calm down, Kurt!' she yelled, as she slapped him, causing Burt and Finn to come to investigate.

'I am so dead,' he repeated.

'No, you're not,' Mercedes stated, waving Burt and Finn away.

'You are going to pull yourself together and you are going to clean up this disaster and then you are going to go to school and you will get your notebook back from him and act like there's nothing wrong because you are strong and fierce and guys like him should be carrying you around on their shoulders, worshiping the ground you are too perfect to walk on.'

Kurt however simply slumped over on the couch so he was lying sideways, 'you're a wonderful friend Cedes, feel free to take what you want before you leave, I won't need it when I'm dead.'

Standing with her hands on her hips, she glared at Kurt, 'don't make me slap you again, white boy.'

She pulled him off the couch and made him face the horror of his room. He almost started to hyperventilate as he took in the clothing on the floor and the books, DVD's, games and CD's scattered about the room.

'Mercedes?' he turned to her, looking completely lost and forlorn.

She sighed, 'we'll start with the books and put all the clothing on the bed,' she offered as she began to pick up books and clothing.

A minute later, Kurt followed her lead.

'Is it really going to be okay?' he asked, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She smirked, careful not to let Kurt see it, 'yeah, boo, it'll be great.'

Kurt had a mini freak out in his truck after he'd kicked Finn out when they'd gotten to school.

He found Mercedes, who was shoving something into her bag. He never noticed Puck, who was leaning against the lockers a few feet away. She pulled Kurt away, linking their arms together, smirking back at the other teen.

When she left him to his French, she had biology; he dropped his head onto his desk in resignation.

He refused to admit he jumped when a notebook was dropped onto his desk and Puck dropped into the seat next to him.

'Thanks,' Puck offered with one of his smirks.

Before either one could say anything else, or Kurt could check his notes, the teacher started the class.

At the end of class he stuffed his books into his bag and tried to get out before Puck could corner him or kill him. Not that he would with witnesses; Kurt knew Puck was smarter than that.

He headed to his next class, which was Puck free and checked his notes over. Nothing seemed out of place so he breathed that sigh of relief.

A blue sticky note caught his attention. It was on the last page of his story notes. Crap.

"This doesn't have to end so tragically" it was signed with a stylized N and a wolf paw.

It wasn't his own writing, so he guessed, by the signature that it was Puck's. He never guessed for Puck to have legible writing.

He read where he'd left the story.

_Kurt's been in a fight, protecting his love and family. He's been stabbed and the baby he's carrying, his only link to his lost lover. His only lover. His Noah. Is going to die._

It wasn't really the end of the story; he just wasn't really sure where he should go with it.

He headed to his locker after class. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't notice that the entire glee club was stationed around his locker. He absently plucked the note taped to his locker, and pulled it open.

He froze in shock.

There sitting in his locker was a stuffed animal. No one had ever left him a gift in his locker before.

He picked up the plush, it looked like a raccoon but it had a russet and brown colouring. He knew it wasn't a raccoon, even if it had the bushy stripped tail.

He noticed the gold W on one of the paws and found the tag that told him he was holding a red panda. He gave a soft smile, not many people knew but the red panda was his favourite animal.

Tucking the panda into the crook of his arm, he unfolded the note.

"I think you'd make a better bear and a unicorn, N"

Something caught his attention and he turned to find Puck holding another plush, a Timber Wolf.

'I think they look pretty good together,' he commented.

Kurt blushed, and before Kurt could say anything, Puck swooped in and stole his words, and breath, away with a simple sweet kiss.

'I've been wanting to do that for so long, you have no idea,' Puck offered.

'Puck,' Kurt started before amending himself when Puck tried to hide his disappointment, 'Noah, I don't know what...'

'Neither do I, but I know that I want to do everything in my power to protect you, to make you happy, to be proud of me, proud to be with me.'

Kurt studied Puck intently, obviously looking for some hint, some clue to tell him that this wasn't real, that this was all some cruel joke on him.

'Let me love you,' Puck almost begged.

Kurt blinked back tears, before he nodded and Puck kissed him again. This was so much more than their first kiss, it was deeper and hungrier and when Puck slammed Kurt against the locker, he moaned, the glee club cheered.

Kurt was pretty sure that chemistry was his favourite class.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed and if anyone finds the original prompt feel free to send me the link so I can post it over there too... or you can offer it up, just let me know. Yeah?_


End file.
